


Achilles Come Down (or dissolve)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), Love, M/M, Pain, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lyrics (in italics) are from the song Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Achilles Come Down (or dissolve)

_Achilles_  
 _Achilles_  
 _Achilles come down, won't you_  
 _Get up off_  
 _Get up off the roof?_   
  
"What are you doing? Atsumu, come on. Get down from there!" Sakusa didn't know what to do in a situation like this. His boyfriend was on the roof and he looked like he was about to jump. Sakusa didn't know how they got here. Sure, most people hated Miya, but it's not like he's ever shown signs of it getting to him before.   
  
_You're scaring us_  
 _Not all of us_  
 _Some of us love you_  
 _Achilles, it's not much but there's proof_   
  
Surely the setter had to know that there were a few people who adored him. Sakusa would put himself on that list, though he could never admit it. Atsumu was a perfectionist whether people on the outside saw that truth or not. He pushed and pulled his limbs and mind to extremes no one else could handle. Sakusa never knew it was this bad.   
  
_You_ _crazy assed cosmonaut_  
 _Remember your virtue_  
 _Redemption lies plainly in truth_   
  
Atsumu is selfish. Down to the marrow of all of his bones he is selfish. He's a good person somewhere in there, but it has never been on the surface. Sakusa loved him anyway for all of the reasons you could love someone. And now, as he stood five stories below him, he almost regretted loving him. If he hadn't ever loved him then he wouldn't have to feel the pain of him hitting the concrete too. But Sakusa knew that would make him selfish too.   
  
_Just humour us_  
 _Achilles_  
 _Achilles come down_  
 _W_ _on't you get up off_  
 _Get up off the roof_   
  
Osamu wasn't here. He wasn't here and Kiyoomi worried that he might be the only breathing person who could talk Atsumu away from that fucking ledge. Maybe Osamu was inside the building, running up the stairs, frantically getting to the roof. Maybe he was about to burst through the door and grab his twin in tight arms, pulling him away. Pulling him to safety.   
  
_Achilles_  
 _Achilles_  
 _Achilles come down, won't you_  
 _Get up off_  
 _Get up off the roof?_   
  
Osamu is at work.   
  
_The self is not so weightless_  
 _Nor whole and unbroken_  
 _Remember the pact of our youth_   
  
"Atsumu, please! Think of your brother!" ~~Think of me.~~  
  
 _Where you go I'm_ _going_  
 _So jump and I'm jumping_  
 _Since there is no me without you_   
  
Atsumu's face didn't change. Sure, Sakusa couldn't see his face very well, but he could tell that it was an expressionless block of stone. He didn't even seem to notice when it started to rain.   
  
_Soldier on_  
 _Achilles_  
 _Achilles come down_  
 _Won't you get up off_  
 _Get up off the roof?_   
  
No one seemed to see him. Everyone walked past as this man, who was really just a boy was about to jump to his death because he thought no one loved him. Sakusa loved him. Too much.   
  
_Loathe the way they light candles in Rome_  
 _But love the sweet air of the votives_  
 _Hurt and grieve but don't suffer alone_  
 _Engage with the pain as a motive_   
  
Sakusa wanted to scream. And- if Atsumu did end up jumping- he wondered if he would scream too.   
  
_Today of all days_  
 _See_  
 _How the most dangerous thing is to love_  
 _How you will heal and you'll rise above_   
  
Sakusa wanted to know what was going through his mind. He wanted to know what to say. He wanted to know what to say to fix it. He had to fix it. He had to know what Atsumu was thinking.   
  
_Achilles_  
 _Achilles_  
 _Achilles_  
 _Jump now_

_You are absent of cause_  
 _Or excuse_   
  
_So self-indulgent_  
 _And self-referential_  
 _No audience could ever want you_   
  
_You crave the applause_  
 _Yet hate the attention_  
 _Then miss it, your act is a ruse_   
  
_It is empty, Achilles_  
 _So end it all now_  
 _It's a pointless resistance_  
 _For you_   
  
"Atsumu, I love you."   
  
An angel falling into hell. A swan with no wings. A heart falling like rain. A man, jumping off of a five story building. A suicide. An "I love you" that was a little bit too quite. Two men, the rain dissolving one and drowning the other.

_"Today of all days_   
_See_   
_How the most dangerous thing is to love"_


End file.
